Luxembourg
Basics Three physical mobile network operators are serving Luxembourg: *'Post Telecom' (formerly LUXGSM, state-owned) *'Tango' (owned by Belgacom) *'Orange' (formerly VOXmobile, owned by Orange Belgium, part of the French Orange Group) and the only viable MVNO in the country is called Join. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started in 2012 on 1800 MHz (B3) to be follwoed on 800 MHz (B20) and 2600 MHz (B7) on all operators and covers all of the country now. Registration In 2015 Luxembourg stopped selling anonymous prepaid SIM cards by law because of security concerns. Now you need to show your ID card or passport and be registered at the point of purchase. Luxembourg is part of the EU, where from 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Note that Tango doesn't apply the rules and Orange has 2 different product lines domestic and international. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. Post Telecom '''Luxembourg The largest operator in the country is Post Telecom Luxembourg, owned by Luxembourg Mail and thus the state. It still has the best coverage in the country and a market share of more than 50% in the country. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are called 'TIPTOP' and sold in all postal offices and other outlets for € 19 with € 5 or € 10 credit. Top-up vouchers are sold for € 10, € 15 or € 25 valid for 30, 60 and 90 days, respectively. Data feature packs Default data putside of packages is € 0.06 per MB. These two monthly packages are offered: * 500 MB: € 10, activation: text "DATA500" to 64000 * 1 GB: € 15, activation: text "DATA1000" to 64000 Packages are valid for 30 days. Unused data volume will be carried over every time you top-up your data credit. To check your mobile internet credit, text "DATACONSO" for free on 64000. EU roaming From 2017 Post Luxembourg has stopped charging for EU roaming outside the country. You can use your prepaid plan without surcharges for calls, texts and data all over the EU. More info * APN: web.pt.lu * Website in English: http://www.post.lu/en/particuliers/mobile/tiptop 'Tango' Tango owned by Belgacom is the second provider in Luxembourg with a market share of around 1/3 of all customers. It's the local partner of Vodafone. Availability Tango sells prepaid cards called Go)) without included data at their stores: store locator for € 10 with the same credit pre-loaded. Credit on SIM card stays valid for 180 days after activation or last top-up. SIM card is valid for 9 months from activation or refill date. To check credit, dial *120#. Data feature packs Default data outside of packages is very expensive 0.2c per Kb which amounts to € 2 per MB. 4G/LTE is included without surcharge. For Go)) domestic data packages are offered as bonuses for refills, valid for 90 days: * for a recharge of € 5: 250 MB bonus * for a recharge of € 10: 500 MB bonus * for a recharge of € 20: 1 GB bonus * for a recharge of € 40: 2 GB bonus Text 'STATUS' to 62500 to know the end date of your bonuses. All internet recharge bonuses can be used in Luxembourg and all around EU countries including Switzerland too. Data feature packs Tango sells its data packs called Pass Internet Mobile, ''now valid in Europe too. Days of use don't have to be consecutive. Data is valid all over the EU/EEA now. Max. speed is 125 Mbit/s in up to 4G networks. To activate text the number of 'PASS INTERNET' followed by the number of days to 62000. '''More info' * APN: internet * Username and password: tango * Website in English: http://www.tango.lu/en/tango-carte-go 'Orange' Orange is the smallest operator in Luxembourg with a market share of only 15%, but according to network tests quite on par with the other providers what coverage and speed are concerned. Availability The prepaid data SIM card is sold in Orange shops: list. To activate dial 678. 4G/LTE is included where available. They sell now only one new prepaid SIM card anymore: * Moien''' with coverage only in Luxembourg and without any EU roaming discontinued * 'Hello' with the same prices for Luxembourg and roaming in the EU/EEA ("roam like at home") Recharges are available for €5, €10, €20 or €30. SIM card validity is 12 months, to be added by top-ups for another 12 months. They give high data bonuses for top-ups, valid in Luxembourg on ''Moien plan or all over the EU/EEA on Hello plan ''all valid for one month to be used within one year:'' To check your balance, dial *120#. ''Moien ''(discontinued) Moien was their prepaid offer for Luxembourg-only without any roaming in other countries. It had lower prices, but you can't add any use abroad. Starter pack was at € 3 with domestic 1 GB included. For topping up you get hight domestic data bonuses valid for 1 month to be used within a year: * for € 5 top-up: 1 GB * for € 10 top-up: 2 GB * for € 20 top-up: 4 GB * for € 30 top-up: 6 GB Default rate outside packages is high € 0.1933 per MB in Luxembourg. You can add these bundles for data: * 250 MB for 24 hours: € 1 - activation text 'DATAS' to 60280 * 5 GB for 1 month: € 5 - activation text 'LuxData' to 60280 This plan can't be changed to Hello. This ''SIM card only works in Luxembourg and not abroad. '''Hello Hello is now their only prepaid offer for Luxembourg and all of the EU/EEA at the same, but higher rates. Starter pack is 3 € with the same credit pre-loaded. For topping up you get international data bonuses valid for 1 month to be used within a year all over the EU/EEA: * for € 5 top-up: 250 MB * for € 10 top-up: 500 MB * for € 20 top-up: 1 GB * for € 30 top-up: 1.5 GB Default rate outside packages is € 0.1933 per MB in Luxembourg and the EU. You can add these bundles valid all over the EU for data: * 250 MB for 24 hours: € 1 - for activation text 'DATAS' to 60280 * 5 GB for 1 month: € 9 - for activation text 'DATAEU' to 60280 WiFi router option They sell a Internet Everywhere ''Pack with a 4G WiFi hotspot router included and 50 GB for 2 months at € 59. Data is valid only in Luxembourg. Additional domestic data can be added for 5 GB at € 5. No international roaming possible. 'More info' *APN: orange.lu *Website in English: http://store.orange.lu/en/mobile/prepaid '''Banana SIM '(by Join) Join is a MVNO using Post Telecom's network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE, so its coverage is generally very good. It's prepaid line is called "Banana SIM by Join". Availability A starter pack is sold for € 15 in their shops (list) including € 10 balance. It comes with a SIM card compatible with mini-, micro- and nano-SIM slots/phones. Through their online registration process one can also get the SIM card delivered to an hotel or apartment in Luxembourg without delivery fees (which takes 2-3 working days). This is the best available option if one arrives on a Sunday, when all other telecom outlets are closed. You can top-up online by Visa or MasterCard. Or purchase a voucher in a Join Experience Centre, a Primavera bakery, at the libraries k-kiosk, the checkout desks at the supermarkets of Cora, Match & Delhaize and at the filling stations of Aral, Total, Texaco, Esso, Q8 or Shell. All loaded credit remains valid for 180 days counting from the last top-up. Your SIM card stays valid for another 120 days beyond. To top up your SIM by voucher, enter *121*#, to check balance, type *120#. 'Data feature packs' Standard rate for data is € 0.10 per MB in Luxembourg and roaming in the EU/EEA. They offer these packages valid for 30 days: All allowances are valid in Luxembourg and all over the EU/EEA. Unlimited WhatsApp, Facebook, Instagram and Viber is included. The free units can be used as MB, minutes, SMS or any mixture of them. For overuse, default rate applies. Furthermore, they introduced additional data packages with a longer 90 days validity in Luxembourg and the EU: * 100 MB: € 2 * 500 MB: € 10 * 2 GB: € 20 More info * tethering (= hotspot use) is allowed * APN: join * Website in English: http://bananasim.com/en/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange Category:1/19